Angry Potters
by Scottish-Dragon
Summary: Lily and James come back to live and are angry at what has happened in their absence. Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter.
1. Waking Up

Harry James Potter, the most unusual boy you would find on Privet Drive, not that his guardians haven't tried, lay curled up on his bed, bloody.

He has just finished his forth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardly for you see, Harry Potter is a wizard. But even in the Wizarding world, he is unusual. The Boy Who Lived. The only person to have survived the killing curse when he was one year old.

'What would people think of the Boy Who Lived now?' thought Harry, he had somehow made his uncle angry, possibly him crying out in the middle of the night, but wouldn't you if you witnessed the death of a friend and saw the person who is after you come back, and got a beaten for his troubles. His uncle hasn't beaten him since he was ten.

Sighing and mentally preparing himself for a night of nightmares, Harry closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Far away from the room is which the most famous boy in the Wizarding world slept, in a graveyard in Godrics Hallow, James Potter woke up with a deep gasp.

Where was he? Where was Lily? Where was Harry?

Was he wearing his glasses?

James raised a hand to his face and felt for his glasses, he was wearing them, so why was it so dark? He raised his hand above him and felt wood. He banged against the wood until he gave up and began to pool at the decaying wood with his hands. Wood cut his hands but he just kept pulling at the wood until he was covered in dirt. e quickly wiped his face and took a deep breath and pulled himself out the wooden box, his hands bloody and the wood digging into his clothes as he climbed.

When he began to think he would run out breath, his hand felt air and he grabbed whatever was nearest and pulled his head out and saw what he was clinging too, ignoring the fear pouring in his belly, his body emerged. He rolled over and took deep breaths.

James looked around, it was morning, the sun just appearing over the trees so he could see well.

Here Lies James Harold Potter

Startled, James took rolled over a bit more until he was someone else grave.

Here Lies Lily Rose Evans Potter

"Lily" whispered James, his voice croaky from misuse and he lowered his head when he felt something grab his leg.

And he screamed until he saw the pale skin that belongs to his wife and he grabbed the hand and began pulling and soon enough, Lily Potter emerged from her grave.


	2. Where's Harry?

"Where's Harry?" asked Lily.

"I dunno, but he can't be dead, or he would be with you" said James.

"He could be with Sirius" said Lily.

"I don't feel like he's with Sirius" said James.

"How do you know that?" asked Lily.

"A spell I cast in school, allow's me to sense who Sirius is, it's kinda like that spell you cast on ... " began James.

"Kinda like that spell I cast on Harry, to sense where he may be" interrupted Lily.

"Why didn't I think that?" asked James.

"We kinda just emerged from our graves zombie style" said Lily and she closed her eyes and concentrated.

There was flash of light and the couple appeared in a garden they hoped to never return too.

The Dursleys.

They heard the yelling coming from a window upstairs at the front of the house.

When the yelling stopped, Lily and James carefully climbed the house to the room and peered into the window. A man stood back from a bloody teenager.

James got a little angry and opened the window with wandless magic and climbed into the room.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked and the fat man jumped.

"You sir, are breaking and entering and I ought to ... ought to ... ought to" stuttered Vervon Dursley when he turned and saw the man who yelled at him. A dead man.

"Ought too what? Why the hell would you beat a boy?" yelled Lily when she saw the hair that only belongs to James and Harry.

"Your dead" stated Vernon.

"Give the man a medal, get out" said James, clapping his hands. Lily pushed the man out and slammed the door.

James leaned over the boy, who was facing the wall and slowly turned him over.

A miniature version of James was revealed.

"It's him" whispered Lily. She then started running around the room, throwing things into his trunk, it was time to take him home.

James locked the snowy white owl in her cage before turning back to his son, and lifted his son into his arms.

Lily grabbed Harry's wand from his dresser, shrunk his trunk and put it in her pocket, lifted the cage ("Oh, she's such a pretty owl, my son has good taste") grabbed James arm and vanished with a loud pop.


	3. Potter Manor

James and Lily arrive at a really old fashioned house. Lily whistled, causing Hedwig to hoot. James readjusted his grip on Harry, who unconsciously rubbed his check against his father's muddy clothes. James had Lily cut the back of his hand, and help him let a drop of blood hit the ground.

"Okay, we can head in now" said James and he began to walk to the house.

"What was that?" asked Lily, dragging her sons trunk and carrying Hedwig in her cage.

"A blood bound, people that my parents really trusted allowed a drop of blood to land on the house, and they'll be allowed to enter the house at any time. She done it with Sirius and Remus when we were teenagers" said James.

"No Peter?" asked Lily.

"Erm, no, he never came to my house, something about his mother always needing him. I'll have your blood included as well as Harry's" said James and he stopped at the large entrance door.

Lily smiled, took Harry's wand and opened the door.

"Pinky and Jinky!" James yelled and two house elves appeared.

"Master James, youse alive!" they cheered.

"Yep, guess so. Take Harry to my old room and fix him up" ordered James and he knelt down to allow the house elves to perform their magic.

With a snap of their fingers, Harry and his stuff were in James' room.

James and Lily walked into the living room, took a deep breath and fell onto the couch, smiling but panicking a little inside.

What were they going to do now?

* * *

"Alright Padfoot?" asked Remus Lupin as he walked into the kitchen of the Headquartars of the Order of the Pheonix.

Sirius smiled from his seat at the table, Molly Weasley in the background, making dinner.

"I'm great, Albus said Harry can come here soon" cheered Sirius and then they both felt a shiver.

"What was that?" asked Molly, she happened to glance at them and see they both shiver.

"That was an alarm we set up ages ago..." muttered Sirius before he and Remus ran from the room and to the fireplace.

They followed each other into the fire, yelling the same thing:  
"Potter Manor!"

they get ready to go and get them


	4. Reunion 1

Sirius and Remus arrive at Potter manor. They were greeted by the house elves who quickly pushed their fingers to their lips.

"Ssh, Master James is sleep" said an elf.

"So it is really him? And her?" asked Sirius.

"Yes, Master Sirius, we can sense it, he is really Master James" said the elves happily.

Sirius quickly walked into the living room to see his mate - possibly brother - sleeping with his arm around his wife. Still in the clothes that they were buried in.

"It's really them, house elves can tell the difference" whispered Remus as James groaned and his eyelids fluttered. Then his hazel eyes opened. And he yawned.

"Prongs?" asked Sirius as they watched James wake up properly.

"PADFOOT!" yelled James and he lunged for Sirius grabbing him into a bear hug, leaving poor Lily to fall to the floor.

"Ow" moaned Lily as she sat up.

"Lily?" asked Remus as James and Sirius hug away the last few years.

"Hello Remus" said Lily and Remus hugged her until :  
"LILY!" and Lily was grabbed from Remus and nearly chocked by Sirius while James hugged Remus.

After a half hour of hugging, many crying and yells, they all sat down.

"What happened?" asked Sirius. James and Lily looked at each other and had a silent conversation that used to annoy their friends but now all Sirius and Remus could think was how much they missed it.

"Well," began Lily, "I remember waking up and it still being dark and quiet and I tried to sit up but ending up hitting my head on something wooden..."

"Wait, both of you woke up in your coffins?" asked Sirius. James and Lily nodded.

"Anyway, I tried to remember something and then I realised that I had died, so I dug my way out. Only when my hand was free, someone grabbed me and I emerged to see a muddy James, breathing just a heavily as I was" said Lily.

"Same thing happened with me" said James and there was a minute silence.

"We need to tell Dumbledore" said Remus.

"We want to tell Harry first" said Lily as James shook his head.

"Harry!" yelled Sirius, quickly standing up, "we need to get Harry!"

"He's here, he was our first stop" said James and his hands tightened into fists.

"We arrived to see his uncle beating him up so we just took him and left" shrugged Lily.

"He's here, wait his uncle was beating him up?" asked Sirius.

"Yep, I'm sure he got the shock of his life when I walked in" smirked James just as Jinky arrived.

"Master, Maste Harry is waking up."


	5. Reunion 2

James and Lily looked at Sirius, who acknowledged their silent message and followed the house elf out the living room and walked to James' old room. Sure enough, Harry was slowly blinking awake and looking at the area confused.

"Hey there, Mini-Prongs" said Sirius and he jumped on the bed.

"Sirius, where am I?" muttered Harry, Sirius saw that Harry had no scars, other than the usual and highly famous lighting blot decorating his forehead, and was clean. The house elves must've worked their magic.

"Your at Potter Manor" said Sirius and saw Harry look at him confused, now properly awake.

"Potter Manor, is there even such a thing? And how do I know that you are the real Sirius?" asked Harry, his brain finally catching up.

Sighing, Sirius turned into Padfoot and back again and then told him a little about Potter Manor.

"So, how did I get here?" asked Harry, looking around the room again.

"Your not going to believe me, but your parents brought you" said Sirius.

Harry looked at Sirius for five minutes.

"Your right, I do not believe you" said Harry and Sirius burst out laughing, the barking echoing around the room.

"Neither would I mind you, but myself and Remus arrived here due to an alarm and found your mum and dad asleep on the couch. The house elves knew who he was, no one can trick an house elf, and then they woke up, and after many hugging and kissing, they told us how they had to dig their way out their own graves" said Sirius and he looked shocked when Harry jumped out the bed.

"Are you telling me that my mum and dad are downstairs?" he asked.

"Yes..." began Sirius but Harry was already out the door. He went running down the stairs and opened the first door he came across and sure enough, there was his father, pacing before the fireplace, and his mother wringing her hands.

Now, he should've been scared but with his father's hazel eyes staring at him with shock and love. And his mother's eyes - his very own eyes - staring at him with pure love.

"Mummy" muttered Harry, and he and Lily ran to each other and embraced. James put his arms around his family and for the first time since Harry was one, he felt like he had a blood family.

* * *

An hour later, Harry was sent back to bed by the house elves as he looked too pale for their taste so the adults sat down to talk.

"Okay, we should tell Dumbledore, and when we go to bring him we'll also bring Molly and Arthur, Ron and Hermione" said Remus.

"Who, who and who?" asked Lily.

"Arthur and Molly Weasley, their youngest son Ron and Harry became best friends on the train so Harry goes to Ron's house for a sleepover a lot. Hermione is their other friend. Actually they remind me of myself, Sirius and you, James, when we were younger. You'll see when their together" said Remus.

"Yeah, they should come too" nodded Sirius and they both got up to leave.

"How long do you think you'll be gone?" asked Lily while the two men walked to the fireplace.

"An hour at most" promised Sirius and they left. James and Lily looked at each other and realised something.

And they ran upstairs to get out their burial clothes.

* * *

Sirius and Remus arrived to see Professor Dumbledore sitting at the table, leading another meeting.

"Hello, I'm so glad you could make it, we are currently discussing the fact that young Mr Potter has gone missing" said Dumbledore.

"Professor, we need to talk to you" said Remus.

"We are in the middle of some..." began Dumbledore.

"We know where Harry is, and the people who have him will not hurt him but wants five people to come with us" said Sirius, there a minute silence then everyone began yelling.

"SILENCE!" yelled Mad Eyed Moody and everyone shut up.

"Are they specific people or anyone?" asked Molly.

"Specific people, you and Arthur, Professor Dumbledore and Ron and Hermione" said Sirius, "we told them we'd be back within the hour."

"No time like the present" said Dumbledore. He went to the door, opened it and picked up an ear from the floor and said into it:  
"Mr Weasleys, please may you send Miss Granger and Ronald Weasley down here please?"

* * *

James and Lily had planned to be waiting just outside the living room, knowing Sirius would call them in.

"So, what do you think is going to happen?" asked Lily.

"Well, either they believe us or we get killed, again" said James and Lily whacked his chest.

"Merlin, you are such a pessimist" she groaned just as the sound of people flooing in.

"So, where are we?" asked a teenage girl.

"Potter Manor" they heard Sirius reply.

"So, Harry has a manor?" asked a teenage boy, "do you think he'll let me move in?" There was the sound of a slap.

"Ronald, Sirius who are we supposed to meet?" asked a woman.

"You are so not going to believe us" said Remus.

"Mr Lupin, do hurry and tell us" said Professor Dumbledore.

"It's James and Lily, they came back, collected Harry from his Uncles and came here" said Remus.

Lily heard Dumbledore gulp and she realised why he was nervous.

"YOU UTTER FOOL!" she screamed, scaring her husband, and marched into the living room and right up to the eldery Professor. James slowly walked in after her.

"I COULD YOU DO THAT TO MY SON! HE WAS ONE AND YOU LEFT HIM WITH MY SISTER! MY RACIST SISTER! Hello, you must be Mrs Weasley" said Lily and she shook Molly's hand.

"It's true" whispered Molly, staring in Lily's eyes while James shook Arthur's hands.

"I'm sorry, but what's true?" asked James.

"Everyone tells Harry he looks like his father but with his mother's eyes" said Hermione.

"Your Hermione?" asked Lily. Hermione nodded and Lily hugged her.

"Where's Harry?" asked Ron, worry for his friend overclouding the fact that his friends dead parents are standing right in front of him.

"JINKY!" yelled James and said house elf appeared.

"Yes, Master James?"

"Take this young man and woman to see Harry" ordered James and the house elf took the teens away.

"Anyway, we told you in our will that Harry was not to go to my sisters, she is the devil incarnate" said Lily, facing the headmaster once again.

"It was the only way to protect Harry, her blood, your blood is the same, only someone with your blood could protect Harry" said the Headmaster.

"Well, I'm back now and my son is staying here" said Lily.

James released a deep breath and fell back onto the chair, Sirius and Remus copied him.

"So Harry is never going back to the horrible place?" asked Molly, her heart rising in hope.

"Nope" smiled Lily.

"Oh, thank Merlin" said Molly. Lily smiled at her.

"I think we are going to get along just fine" Lily smiled.

* * *

Hermione and Ron arrived to see Harry fast asleep in a room filled with red and yellow things and a small wall with pictures of Lily.

"This had to his Dad's room" smiled Hermione as she took a seat at the desk while Ron sat down on the floor beside the bed. On the bed, Harry turned over.

"I like his dad" smiled Ron, and Hermione sighed.

"You barely know him" she replied.

"Still, everyone says he and Harry are dead alike, and we like Harry" said Ron and this time Hermione rolled her eyes.

There was a knock at the door and Lily walked in.

"Erm, we just came to tell you that once Harry woke up, come downstairs and the rest of the Weasleys and Professor MaGonagol" said Lily and she left, after throwing Harry another look.

Hermione sat down on the bed and looked at Harry.

"He really does look like his dad" she said.

* * *

Around two hours later, Harry woke up to see Hermione looking through his dad's books and Ron looking through his dad's gryffindor collection (the elves had shown him around the room before getting him to go back to sleep).

"Hi" he said, sitting up. Hermione and Ron ran over.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" asked Hermione, happy that Harry had gotten a little colour into his cheeks since she arrived.

"Better" smiled Harry. Just noticing that he was in Gryffindor PJ's, the elves must've done it when he first arrived.

"What about the fact your parents are back?" asked Ron.

"Hasn't really sunk in yet" said Harry, standing up. Hermione ran to where his trunk sat, opened it and gave him some clothes.

"We'll be outside, your mum said to come downstairs when you woke up" said Hermione and she and Ron left the room so Harry could get changed.

Harry quickly changed his clothes and left the room, joined Ron and Hermione and they headed downstairs.

Everyone but Professor Dumbledore was waiting in the living room.

"Harry!" yelled Lily and she stood up and ran over to her son, "how are you feeling?"

"Fine, thanks" said Harry as he was pulled to sit on the sofa, Ron and Hermione sat beside him.

"Okay, you three are to stay here, myself and your father want to give our old Transfiguration teacher a fright" smirked Lily and she and James stood and hide at either end of the fireplace.

Just prepared.


	6. Kids

The fire sprung to live and Professor MaGonagol walked out. Her hand leapt to her heart as two arms went around either one of her shoulders.

"Hello there Minnie, what you been up to?" asked James while Lily smiled sweetly at her.

The Gryffindor professor looked from one to the other one before collapsing.

"And down she goes" joked James, as he caught his old teacher. He carefully lay her down on the couch, where a laughing Remus and Sirius stood up from.

They heard whispering coming from the dinning room, and Lily and James looked confused when Remus and Sirius gestured to them to follow, that Molly can wait for the kids and Molly to come through, since Arthur went to get them, while Dumbledore went to continue the meeting and have people come through slowly, since James' dad blocked the ministry from getting access of their floo network, people can come and go as they please to the manor.

Anyway, Remus stopped at the opened door at the dining room and pointed in. James and Lily peeked in to see Ron eating some of the food Lily had packed into Harry's suitcase, Harry reading a book on Qudditch while Hermione did some homework. Sirius appeared and took a picture, grabbing their attention.

"What did you just do that for?" asked Harry.

"Come with me" said James and he lead the trio to his parents old room.

"This was my mum and dad's room. They had a photo they took one summer in their draw" said James and he sat on the bed, let the trio know that they should sit down, and began looking through his mum's draw, finding the picture.

He handed it to Harry, Hermione and Ron crowded round to have a look.

It was a younger James, Remus and Sirius. Sirius sat where Ron sat, stuffing his face, James sat where Harry sat, reading a magazine about the famous wizarding sport and Remus was reading some parchment, exactly where Hermione was sitting.

"Creepy" muttered the three friends together. They looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"C'mon, I believe your Dad will be returning soon, I really don't want to explain why their Professor is knocked out the sofa" said James and was a little scared when the trio looked at him. Harry looked nervous but excited. Ron looked like Christmas had come early and Hermione looked shocked.

"Professor MaGonagol is unconscious downstairs?" they asked before they ran out.

James blinked before following them out. They three were pretty creepy.

Arthur appeared out the fire and landing smoothly, James and Lily were behind the sofa. Hidden, their professor was still knocked out but she had been moved to a bed upstairs.

"Hello" said Arthur and moved out of the way of the fireplace so Bill could come through ("are you sure the ministry won't find the Order here?"), Charlie ("nice, who lives here?"), Fred and George and Ginny.

"So, Mum, what are we doing?" asked Ginny, "Harry!" and she lunged at Harry, grabbing him in a bear hug.

"To answer your question, something amazing has happened" said Hermione. Lily and James leaned on the back on the sofa. No one had noticed then yet.

"Really, what?" asked Fred, Ginny was still hugging Harry.

"Say, James, what was the colour of your mum's and gran's hair?" asked Lily, loudly, causing everyone to look at them, shock on the faces of the kids and smiles on the ones that knew.

"Why, Lily, I believe it was red. I think my father called it the curse of the Potter Men" smiled James and they both laughed when Harry and Ginny broke apart, blushes covering their faces.

Everyone laughed, some more awkward than others.

"Your James Potter?" asked Bill.

"Why yes, and I used to babysit you and might I say, you've grown well" said James and Bill blushed, he had some memories of being looked after by James, and he always made it him do embarrassing things.

"So, Dumbledore is bring everyone else later where we are telling them about you, can you take the kids to rooms?" asked Arthur.

"Molly gave me a list and I had the elves set up rooms for everyone, they told Lily where to take them" said James.

"Yes, please follow me" said Lily and they followed her upstairs.

"Harry, your getting James' room. And your father told me that Remus' old room and Sirius' old room connect to his room so Ron, there's your room and Hermione, there's your room" she dropped them off. Even the door's had their names on it.

"Fred and George, this is your room" smiled Lily, and the twins walked into the room and smiled, it was the Marauder's old pranking room, with two beds in it.

"Bill, your room"

"Charlie, your room"

As Lily lead Ginny to her room, Ginny started up a conversation.

"Are you really Harry's mother?" asked Ginny.

"Yep" smiled Lily as they kept walking.

"Do you know why your back?" asked Ginny as they arrived at her door.

"No, I intend to find out."


	7. Mad Eyed Moody

Mad Eye Moody was watching Albus with a critical eye.

He was different, where ever Remus and Sirius had taken him, it must've been great.

How could the kidnappers of Harry Potter be great?

Now all the Weasleys were gone, and Minierva as well.

"Alastor, how would you and I go and meet Harry Potter's kidnappers?" smiled Albus and Mad Eye was shocked to see that everyone was staring at him.

"Sure thing, Dumbledore" Mad Eye yelled loudly and he and Dumbledore went to the fire, and they left.

* * *

Professor Albus Dumbledore walked out the fireplace, looking as usual as he does.

Mad Eye tumbled out after him.

"We're at the Potter Manor?" he asked, looking around. Molly, Arthur, Remus and Sirius were sitting in the living room.

"Yes, turns out that Harry's kidnappers were his own parents, risen from the grave" said Remus, staring intently at Mad Eye.

"Like a bad horror zombie movie" butted in Sirius with a chuckle.

"Are you sure that it is really the Potter's?" Mad Eye asked.

"Yep, did the biggest test you could do" smiled Remus, "the House Elf test."


	8. The Meeting

Lily and James were bored out of their minds.

Just two hours earlier - everything was buzzing. Everyone was so exited of two reasons;  
1) Their best warriors were back  
2) They were out the Ancient House Of Black.

But now, they were all sitting in the living and Dumbledore was going on and on, he would not shut up.

James noticed an ear appear in the room. Just a ear, a ear. What the hell was a ear doing in the living room?

James peeked at Sirius to see if he knew about the ear and Sirius slowly tapped his chin twice - a Marauder key to shut it. James went back to slowly falling asleep.

After the meeting, Sirius approached the Potter couple and took them out the room, Remus following behind, while everyone else packed up.

"Look" said Sirius and he pointed, James nearly laughed when he saw Fred and George with strings in their ears, listening into the meeting and keeping notes for everyone to read later on.

"That exactly what we would've done" smiled James. He waved to Fred and George when they waved to him and the ginger twins left.

"They idolise the marauders. Figured out who we were when they first moved to the old headquarters" smiled Sirius.

"How did they find out?" asked Lily.

"Heard me and Sirius arguing and we may have called each other Moony and Padfoot" shrugged Remus while Sirius laughed.

"Yeah, we had to tell them everyone and they believed Harry to be the Marauders Heir - you know, with James as his Dad and me as his Godfather and Remus as his uncle" smiled Sirius.

"He is, remember he may not prank people but he still knows how break all the school rules" said Remus and the three of them laughed at the proud look on James' face.

Unknown to them, Harry was above them, listening to every word with a smile on his face - his uncle lay forgotten in the past.


	9. Revenge

"So..." began Lily as she and James lay in their bed.

"So...?" asked James, playing with his wives hair.

"Wanna get revenge?" she asked and she felt James silently laugh beneath her. She looked up and saw him grinning. She grinned back at him.

"I love you" smiled James and the couple quickly got up and dressed. They ran to the backgarden, their black cloaks trailing after them.

They smiled at each other, stole a quick kiss from one another and apparated.

* * *

They arrived at the front door of Mr Dursleys house. James smiled and knocked loudly.

"Who the ruddy hell can that be?" he heard Vernon complain as he stomped down the stairs.

He unlocked the door and opened the door, his face set in rage which slowly dissolved in pure white fear.

"Hello again Vernon, it's a pleasure to see you again" smiled Lily and she stalked forward. James followed her in and closed the door.

Vernon kept backing up.

"Tunny!" yelled Lily, a sinister smirk on her face. She heard footsteps slowly descend the staircase. Then she finally saw her sister and her fearful expression.

"Come along and join your husband" smiled James and offered a hand, when she didn't take it, grabbed her hand and pulled over to her husband.

"If either of you even look at my son in the wrong way ever again, I won't hesitate to embarrass you in any way possible" threatened James, weaving his wand in between his fingers.

"Y-y-you don't have the guts" said Petunia, staring at er sister.

"Darling, we had to dig our way out our graves..." said Lily as she waved her wand, letting some sparks fall and she smiled.

"Say hi to Dudley for me" she said and she turned on the spot and apparated. James followed after her.

* * *

The group were sitting in the dining table, enjoying their breakfast. They were laughing and joking when Harry stood up.

"I'm sorry I forgot something, I'll be right back" he said, sharing a look with Hermione and Ron.

"What's going on?" whispered Sirius once Harry was out the room, they all jumped when they heard a smash.

This smash was followed by a whack and another smash, some glass shattered before a "Gotcha!" echoed.

Everyone quickly left their seats and entered the kitchen to see Harry with his arm on a moving upside fish bowl, with a rat desperately trying to escape.


	10. Ministry Of Magic

James made sure his tie was sitting properly.

"Lily, how in hell do you get ties to sit properly! It's just so impossible!" he yelled and his wife came into the room, laughing. She went up to him and fixed his tie for him. She kissed him and moved away to put her cloak on. James smiled and copied his wife.

They quickly went downstairs to where a black, shaggy dog sat next to Remus. In his hand was an enchanted cage with Peter Pettingrew in it.

"Ready?" asked Professor Dumbledore as he walked into the room. James nodded but Lily turned, hearing footsteps come downstairs. She smiled when she saw Harry running down, something in his hand. He ran to his father and handed him a piece of parchment. Then he hugged him tightly.

"Good luck" he whispered before turning to him mum and handing her something, whispering the same thing before nodding to Sirius and Remus and running upstairs, where Ron and Hermione were waiting for him.

James looked at his parchment and raised his eyebrow.

"Is this what I think it is?" he asked Remus, who smiled and nodded.

"It is the map, I think he believes it will give you luck" smiled Remus.

"It will, I'll give it back to him when we get back" smiled James and he folded the map enough to fit it into his pocket.

"What did he gave you?" James asked.

"A stuffed stag" laughed Lily, raising a toy that Remus had saved from the remains and had returned to the Potter Manor those many years ago.

"Harry must've found it and thought it would gave me luck" she smiled and hugged the toy closer to herself.

James and Lily raised their hoods and made sure their faces were covered before followed after Dumbledore outside.

* * *

The group followed Dumbledore through the ministry of magic. They got quite a few stares. Two hoodied figures, a werewolf holding a cage with a rat and a dog not on a leash.

Dumbledore only ignored them and made his way to the lift.

He and the others stood in the lift, getting off at the Minister's floor. They completely ignored the secretary. Even as she told them not to just walk in.

They walked in to Fudge reading he Daily Prophet.

"Albus, may I ask what you are doing here?" asked Fudge, his secretary backed out.

"We have very important matters to discuss" said Albus, helping himself to a seat. The other stayed standing.

"And that is?" asked Fudge.

"Well, Pettingrew is alive and the traitor to James and Lily. Sirius, Peter and James are animagus. Sirius is completely innocent" said Albus, smiling.

"And what proof do you have?" asked Fudge, smirking.

Sirius quickly transformed into his human form, Remus forced Peter to transform and James and Lily lowered their hoods.

"As you can see, everyone involved and needed is here" said Dumbledore, sitting back and smiling.


	11. Party Planning

"I'm free. I'm free. I'm free. Sirius Orion Black is free!" sang Sirius, dancing around the Potter's living room. Harry was laughing at him. Hermione was studying.

"I think we should have a party" smiled James.

"That is a brilliant idea" said Sirius, still dancing around the room. Hermione looked up when he stopped in front of her.

"Studying, why are you studying?" he asked her.

"I like to be ahead in my subjects" she shrugged and was about to go back to her book but it was snatched from her hands. Then she was being lifted up and started to do the waltz with Sirius. Harry and Ron laughed harder.

"And who would we invite?" asked Lily.

"Harry's friends from school" suggested Sirius.

"Nope, the papers will not released until tomorrow, we need a party tonight" said Sirius.

"Invite the Order then" said Remus.

Several hands hit foreheads when the others realised their stupidity.

* * *

The party went without a hitch. Sirius drunk himself under the table. Ginny flirted with Harry. Fred and George played a prank. Harry flirted with Ginny. Remus kissed Lily. Harry got dragged away from Ginny by Ron. Ron flirted with Hermione. Ginny danced with her brothers. Lily snogged James. Harry was embarrassed by his parents actions.

And he would not change it for the world.


	12. Promises

It was the morning that the teens had to go back to school. But Lily remembered something Albus told her before they came home after the meeting with Fudge.

She wanted to tell Harry. Tell him, Ron and Hermione.

So, she packed all their things while they slept and called them into Harry's room with James beside.

"There is something we need to tell you, it's very important" said Lily and she grabbed James' hand. Harry, alarmed by the action, asked what was wrong.

"Nothings wrong, it's st, some weird stuff is going to be happening to you" said James.

"What stuff?" asked Hermione, her fear for Harry building.

"Your going to get some dreams, you need to realise that these aren't dreams, Albus told us that the scar Voldemort gave you will give you a connection with him. He figures it will start with dreams, then he will plant things into your head, and you are not to believe them. He may also start to possess you at some point but you must fight it" said Lily. Harry was pure white.

"Possess me?" he asked.

"Yes, but Severus has agreed to teach you to block your mind, and we want you to learn that, same goes for Ron and Hermione, it's a very useful skill to have. We already discussed it with you parents and they agree that it will be handy" said James.

"And we want you to write us a letter once a week, if anything changes or if you have a really bad dream and you have to tell us if the new defence teacher hurts you" said Lily.

"New defence teacher?" asked Harry.

"Never mind that, you'll find out and you have my permission to prank her ass" said James, getting swatted by Lily.

"But promise that all three will write to us" said Lily.

"Promise" said the trio.

"Good, will we see in the holidays?" asked James.

"Yep, and we won't let old Voldy possess my best mate" said Ron, and nobody mentioned on that he nearly said Voldemort's name, he was in the in-between.

"Come on, Molly might kill us again if we make you three late" smiled James and they left.


	13. Goodbyes

They drove to the train station in silence. That's a lie. Sirius was attempting to sing to some really bad muggle music. Eventually, James and Remus joined in.

They arrived at the train station, and piled the trunks onto trolleys and wheeled them to the wall that leads to the station.

Thus began the march of awkward stares and whispers.

A boy got the guts to walk away from his grandmother to go and talk to his friends.

"Hiya guys" smiled Nevillie.

"Hey Neville, how as your summer?" asked Hermione.

"It was alright, but I hear you had a more exciting holiday" smirked Neville.

"Yeah, you could say it was pretty eventful" said Harry. James snorted. Neville faced the elder Potter.

"Hello, Mr Potter, my name is Neville Longbottom" said Neville.

"Just James, I knew your parents, Remus told us what happened, I could tell you some stories if you want" said James. Neville's face brightened.

"I'll probably be able to tell you better stories as Alice was my best friend" said Lily, with a smile.

"Really? My mum was your best friend" said Neville, they kept walking.

"Yeah, Alice is Harry's godmother and I'm yours" said Lily.

"Hear that Neville, we're god brothers" smirked Harry.

"Yeah, listen, I'm meeting with Seamus and the others so I'll see you at Hogwarts" said Neville. Everyone nodded and everyone else went back to their business.

"Come on, let's get you all onto the train" said Molly, taking the lead and pushing Ginny's cart ahead of them.

With a quick goodbye hugs and kisses most of them were all on the train.

"You'll be needing this back" said James and he handed his son the map.

"Thanks Dad" said Harry.

"And I thought you might want this" said Lily, holding out a book.

"What's this?" asked Harry, taking the book.

"It's photographs. Of when we were both kids, teenagers, and married. We know you have one that Hagrid made but we wanted you to have more" said Lily. James handing Harry another photo album, but this one was empty.

"This is for you to put photo's in" smiled James, ruffled his son's hair and got him onto the train.

"Bye, Mum and Dad" said Harry before vanishing from view.

"New beginnings?" asked Lily, looking at James.

"New beginnings, and a hell of a lot of fun" agreed James as they watched the train move away.

It was time for a new start. It was time for new beginnings.

**The End **


End file.
